List of Virtua Fighter characters
}} The following is a list of characters from the Virtua Fighter fighting game series released by Sega. Starting with Virtua Fighter, this series has spanned five games (not including updates) and has been released on arcade systems as well as home consoles. Akira Yuki is the mascot of the Virtua Fighter video game series. His fighting style is Bājíquán, a Chinese martial art (pronounced "Hakkyoku-ken" in Japanese). Canonically, he won the second World Fighting Tournament (Virtua Fighter 2). Akira strives for perfection and will drive himself relentlessly to master his techniques. He seeks worthy opponents to fight in order to find flaws in his skills to further attain mastery. In the original Virtua Fighter, Akira serves as the assistant instructor at Yuki Budokan, and is known to be hot-blooded and impulsive by nature. He also can be naive and intemperate. After completing his training under his grandfather's tutelage at the age of 23, he went on a quest to test his abilities. When he got word of the 1st World Fighting Tournament, he decided to enter and test his abilities. He was a childhood friend of Aoi Umenokoji. In the ''Virtua Fighter'' anime, Akira starts his quest to see the eight stars in heaven after he had gotten overconfident in his Bājíquán skills from his days training with his grandfather. He is often seen as a comedic glutton in the anime cartoon, as opposed to the games where he is serious and disciplined. Akira Yuki and Jacky Bryant are partners in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. He is also a guest character in Dead or Alive 5 and he will appear alongside Pai Chan in Project X Zone. Akira is voiced by in the original Virtua Fighter, who also voices Kage-Maru and composes the series' music, and by from Virtua Fighter 2 onward. Pai Chan debuted in the first Virtua Fighter. She is the daughter of Lau Chan, another character in the game. Pai Chan was born May 17, 1975 in Hong Kong she is 18 years old. She is a martial arts action movie star in her hometown, and her fighting style is Mizongyi. It is revealed that her favourite hobby is dancing. Pai is a leading star in Hong Kong action films. Her moods change as quickly as a cat's - she can erupt in passion in one minute, and turn icy cold in the next. Lau's only daughter, Pai was specially trained by her father in martial arts from a young age. In the original Virtua Fighter, however, while Lau obsessively strove on with his training, Pai's mother worked so hard to support the family that she died of overwork. Her death devastated Pai and she blamed it on Lau; she swore that one day she would beat him. Two years later, she was a success in the movie industry. After failing to defeat her father several times, Pai eventually learns that Lau has become ill and seeks to find a successor to his school of martial arts. Pai's goal to avenge her mother shifts and she becomes determined to defeat her father in order to gain his acknowledgment as a worthy successor and his daughter. She will appear in the upcoming game Project X Zone alongside Akira. Along with Akira Yuki and Sarah Bryant, Pai Chan make a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5. Although Pai is from Hong Kong, due to her Chinese heritage from her father and the game's Japanese origin, she is voiced by in Virtua Fighter 2, and by from Virtua Fighter 3 onward. Lau Chan is a leading Chinese chef and is also a master of the legendary martial art Koen-ken (Tiger Swallow Fist.) A quiet man, he nevertheless has the air of resourcefulness and skill seen only in those skilled in the art of Tiger Swallow Fist. His cold appearance belies a gentle nature. He achieved one of his life's ambitions when he was awarded the Grand Prix at the world's most renowned competition for Chinese chefs. As a perfectionist by nature, he enters the World Fighting Tournament to achieve mastery in another craft—at the cost of abandoning his daughter, Pai. He is from Northern China, Shandong Province. He was the strongest fighter and winner of the First World Tournament (Virtua Fighter). This made him happy as his martial arts school was looking for a successor and the requirement was for him to win the Tournament. After the First Tournament, he retreated to the mountains to train and develop new techniques to improve his ultimate art. Although Lau is from China, due to the game's Japanese origin, he is voiced by . Wolf Hawkfield is a professional wrestler from Canada that debuted in the original Virtua Fighter. He lived as a First Nations woodsman and hunter in the Canadian wilderness until he was discovered on a scouting trip by a professional wrestling promoter. A quiet man who loves nature, he has his gentle side. He is filled with fighting spirit, however, and once provoked he is not satisfied until he finishes the job at hand. Being the strongest, he was an instant star in the pro wrestling area, and successfully defended his title several times. Dissatisfied with the level of competition, however, he turned in his belt and retired from the ring. Hearing of the World tournament, he entered to seek worthy opponents. After the end of the second tournament, Wolf had a recurring nightmare about the world being in danger. This dream was the sole reason for him joining the third tournament (Virtua Fighter 3). However, since he was defeated in the third tournament, he decided to ignore the dream and went back home. Back there, Wolf entered in countless underground tournaments and dominated. However, the same dream still haunts him. Wolf appeared in All Japan Pro Wrestling Featuring Virtua (arcade and Sega Saturn 1997) and All Japan Pro Wrestling 2 Giant Gram (arcade and Sega Dreamcast 1999). Professional wrestler Jim Steele wrestled as real "Wolf Hawkfield" in All Japan Pro Wrestling from 1997 to 2000. Jeffry McWild is an Australian Aboriginal fisherman and Pankration practitioner that debuted in the original Virtua Fighter. The most skillful fisherman of his village, he has an engaging personality. He was bested by only one opponent - the giant, eight-meter long, man-eating "Satan Shark". They fought several battles, and finally met in their ultimate match. Jeffry was routed and his boat wrecked, but he somehow managed to recover as he hovered on the verge of death. He entered the World Fighting Tournament with a vow to build a new boat and do battle with the "Satan Shark" again. After the third world tournament, Jeffry finally has some cash to build his boat. However, with the boat completed, Jeffry finds out that the "Satan Shark" has mysteriously disappeared. Unable to find the "Satan Shark", Jeffry starts asking the other fishermen the whereabouts of the "Satan Shark". He was then told the location of where the "Satan Shark" was seen last. However, even though he now had the location of the "Satan Shark"'s new hunting ground, he was still unable to find the "Satan Shark". When he hears of the fourth world tournament, he decides to join in hope of winning the cash just so he can afford a sonar device to hunt for the "Satan Shark". Kage-Maru fights with Hagakure-ryu Ju-Jutsu. He was born in the village of Hagakure. "Kage-Maru" is the name given to members of the Hagakure clan who work in secret in the shadows of society. His birthright was to become the tenth-generation Kage-Maru. His father, the ninth-generation Kage-Maru, taught him the fearsome Hagakure fighting technique. One day, his mother, the eighth-generation Tsukikage, was kidnapped by J6 (judgement6). She was brainwashed and constantly having cybernetic improvements applied, she became a cyborg, immune to feeling. Several years later, the village of Hagakure was attacked by her, now known as Dural. Kage-Maru and his father were out fishing, but quickly returned when they saw the blazing village. They were too late, however, and the village was destroyed. Kage-Maru's father was killed by a bullet from the mystery group and the next morning, Kage-Maru salvaged a keepsake from his father, donned his costume, and embarked on a journey to prepare himself to take vengeance on those who spilled his father's blood. Kage-Maru is the most accomplished competitor in Virtua Fighter, having won both the 3rd and 4th tournaments. In 2006 Kage was featured on The Armchair Empire for Top 10: Best Ninjas.Top Ten: Best Ninjas - Features - The Armchair Empire In 2010, GamePro included him in their list of top ten video game ninja characters at number #7, ridiculing his "Richard Garriott headband" but applauding him for "an authentic simulation of Jujutsu" and that Kage-Maru is one of the more realistic depictions of ninjas in gaming.Top Ten video game ninjas, GamePro, 06 August, 2010 Kage-Maru is voiced by Takenobu Mitsuyoshi, who also voiced Akira in the first Virtua Fighter and composes the series' music. Sarah Bryant is a college student from San Francisco, CA that debuted in the original Virtua Fighter. According to the game's story, Sarah, eldest daughter of the Bryant family becomes suspicious of the circumstances surrounding her brother Jacky's horrible accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500. While investigating this accident, a mysterious group called Judgment 6 kidnapped and brainwashed her. Her innate fighting sense aroused by the brainwashing, Sarah was sent into World Martial Arts Tournament to deliver the knock-out blow to her brother Jacky. She fights with Martial Arts, which includes a bit of Savate, Taekwondo and Karate style. However, it seems that her style still has some characteristics like Flamingo stances, grappling, etc. Since the end of the third tournament, Sarah has fully regained her memories. Life went back to normal for all the Bryants, but Sarah still felt a twinge of uncertainty. Even though she has recovered, she remembered all the bad things she had done while under the Organization's control. Worst of all, she remembers trying to kill Jacky. She is also unable to remember clearly enough if the desire to kill Jacky was a result of J6's brainwashing, or if it was part of her own wishes all along. When she finds out that Jacky intends to join the fourth tournament, she decides to do so as well, so that she can beat Jacky and resolve matters once and for all. She appear in Dead or Alive 5, joining with Akira Yuki and Pai Chan. Jacky Bryant is a race car driver that debuted in the original Virtua Fighter. He fights using Bruce Lee's incredibly versatile Jeet Kune Do style, allowing him a few of Bruce Lee's actual techniques that he chose to perfect during his lifetime. The most important aspect of Jacky's game are his combos, which can be utilized to repeatedly strike and inflict massive damage. He also seems to have a brash and confident attitude. The eldest son of the Bryant family, Jacky is Sarah's older brother. He maintains his cool in every situation. Those on the Indy racing circuit call him the Blue Flash. Jacky was seriously injured in an accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500, and spent two years in a grueling rehabilitation program. Just when his injury had healed, he discovered the existence of the mystery group behind the accident. At the same time, his sister Sarah disappeared. Jacky's battle began as he pursued the trail of the group who held the key to these mysteries. Jacky is confirmed to be a playable racer (with Akira as his partner on the console versions) in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing.http://www.sega.com/sonicracing/?t=EnglishUK Shun Di is an herbal doctor from China that debuted in Virtua Fighter 2. He uses Drunken Kung Fu. Shun is from Northern China and is considered as a sage by many. He teaches in his small training hall and had many students in the past but most have left him by now. This is due to his keen interest in taking students able to take hardship as part of the training. While drinking with his friends, Shun hears them boasting about the success of one of their student fighters in recent tournament competitions. He suddenly exclaims, "I also want to participate in the World Fighting Tournament". Shun's friends pleaded with him not to, but once Shun had mentioned his intent to fight, he was adamant and eventually joined the tournament. Although Shun is from China, due to the game's Japanese origin, he is voiced by the late in Virtua Fighter 2 and 3'', and by from ''Virtua Fighter 4 onward. Lion Rafale is a high school student from France that debuted in Virtua Fighter 2. He fights to gain independence from his father, and uses the style of Praying Mantis Kung Fu. He is born into the Rafale family, one of the wealthiest families in France. They are involved in the aircraft industry (see Dassault Rafale). But this business is just a front for their involvement in illegal arms contracts with terrorists. Lion has been practicing Praying Mantis Kung Fu under an instructor as part of management education since he was five. He resents his father's control over his life and during one of their arguments, his father proposed that Lion must win the World Fighting Tournament as a prerequisite to become free from him. Aoi Umenokoji is a student from Japan who debuted in Virtua Fighter 3. She fights with Aiki Ju-Jutsu. She joined the tournament to test herself, like her childhood friend Akira Yuki. She enjoys Japanese paper fan dancing (as shown in a character/graphics promo video for Virtua Fighter 3) and her hobby is ikebana. She is the eldest child of a dojo owner in Kyoto. Her father and Akira Yuki's father are old friends. As children, she and Akira would spar against each other. After seeing him compete in the tournament, she resolves to enter it herself and prove her fighting ability. Two games later, she gets a rival in Italian kickboxer Brad Burns. Aoi is voiced by . Taka-Arashi is a sumo wrestler from Japan. His first appearance was in Virtua Fighter 3, and his fighting technique is sumo. He did not make any further appearances in the Virtua Fighter series because he was deemed too difficult to integrate at the time. He bears the distinction of being the only character in the series ever to be retired, at least for a few games. In the Sumo world, Taka-Arashi is famous for his unusually brutal version of the fighting style. One day, while entertaining at an American bar, Taka-Arashi agreed to settle an argument in an underground fist fight. Taka-Arashi fiercely bested his opponent, a man famous in the world of underground fighting. Upon his return to Japan, Taka-Arashi informed his boss of his decision to leave Sumo wrestling. On that same day, Taka-Arashi received an invitation to the 3rd World Fighting Tournament, and, with blood still boiling with the thrill of battle, decided to enter. Taka-Arashi has been recently added to the roster of Virtua Fighter 5 R. This will be his second appearance since Virtua Fighter 3. His stage is a larger-than-regulation dohyo, with a large audience. Taka-Arashi is voiced by in the Virtua Fighter 5 series. Lei-Fei is a monk from China who debuted in Virtua Fighter 4. He entered the tournament to kill Lau Chan on orders; however, he also has a secret agenda. He fights with Shaolin-Ken. During the ancient days in China, one emperor declared that all powerful martial art techniques shall be banned. This decree was done with the intention of ensuring that no one shall possess a more powerful technique than the emperor himself. The emperor also saw to the deaths of anyone who was capable of powerful techniques. He created a clan whose sole duty is to capture and kill anyone with such powerful capabilities. The Tiger Swallow Fist was one such skill that was banned by the emperor during that age. While no emperor exists in modern China, the clan that was created still exists. When informed of the Tiger Swallow Fist's appearance in the world tournament, they decided to send Lei to stop Lau from using the Tiger Swallow Fist. Lei accepted this mission as he saw it as a chance to test his skills against the mighty Tiger Swallow Fist. However, Lei intends to kill Lau after he has learned Tiger Swallow Fist from Lau. Although Lei-Fei is from China, due to the game's Japanese origin, he is voiced by . Vanessa Lewis is a security guard of unknown origin who debuted in Virtua Fighter 4. She entered the tournament as Sarah's bodyguard after hearing of J6's plans to re-capture her. She fights with Vale Tudo When she was still a child, Vanessa's parents were killed. She was taken by J6 shortly afterwards, and trained to be an instrument of combat. A man named Lewis, a member of the special forces, infiltrated J6 and rescued Vanessa. Vanessa grew close to Lewis. However, their time together was brief, as a member of J6's special forces murdered Lewis. Years later, she has joined an organization to protect important individuals. One day, she hears of J6's intention to capture Sarah in the 4th tournament. Vanessa decides to join the 4th tournament not only as Sarah's bodyguard, but to find Lewis's murderer as well. Brad Burns is a Muay Thai fighter from Italy who debuted in Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution. Brad wants nothing more than the thrill of a heated fight and the company of beautiful women. In the kickboxing world, a new style is being created. A newcomer, Brad Burns, suddenly appeared and won many successive victories. Because of his good looks, he has many female fans. What's more, he likes to go out with such girls at night after his battles and present a charming personality. In the ring, his manner is the opposite of his social self, and he overwhelms opponents with sharp attacks, such attacks include extremely powerful kicks, elbows, knees and punches, mainly Muay Thai techniques. Quickly, he was rising to the champion's seat. After becoming the undefeated champion, there was nobody in his region left to do battle with, so he began to look for his next stage. About that time, a woman told him about the World Fighting Tournament. It is a different kind of martial-arts fighting, and he wanted the thrill of an especially heated fight. Thus, he determined he would participate in the tournament. He gains a female rival in Aoi Umenokoji. Goh Hinogami is an enigmatic assassin for J6 who fights with Judo and debuted in Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution. He has orders to send the tournament participants into a dark oblivion. His personality is sadistic and brutal, due to the death of his father at the hands of a jealous associate, coupled with his violent upbringing in a J6 training facility. He often taunts his fallen opponents, occasionally kicking them or stomping down on them after they have been defeated. He absolutely hates to lose, and takes any sort of defeat very personally. He was introduced as a rival to Akira Yuki. Goh also appears in many promotional artworks with Brad Burns, but whether or not there is any connections between the two characters is unknown. Goh was also seen in a recent trailer engaging in a violent fistfight with Jacky Bryant. Goh is voiced by . El Blaze is a wrestler from Mexico who fights with Lucha Libre. His debut was in Virtua Fighter 5. With his lightning fast Lucha Libre fighting style, his reputation spread - finally reaching the J6 tournament judges. They were impressed with the way he defeated wave after wave of opponents in the light-heavyweight division. As he watched Wolf dominate the heavyweight division, he burned with envy and jealousy. He knew the only way to combat these feelings was to prove that he was truly the best fighter in the world and he quickly signed up for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. Eileen is a girl who fights with Monkey Kung Fu. She debuted in Virtua Fighter 5 and is the youngest character in the series (the characters' ages were never explained after VF2, so Eileen's current age number is indeterminate). After losing both of her parents at a young age, Eileen was raised by her grandfather—a "Kou-Ken" martial arts master from China. In addition to her grandfather's training, she perfected her skills with a Beijing opera troupe. One day, she happened to see a martial arts demonstration by Pai Chan and was amazed and captivated by the beauty and strength of her movements. Since that time, Eileen thinks of little else besides finding a way to approach Pai. To this end, she enters the Fifth World Fighting Tournament to find Pai. The kanji that appears on the shirt-tail of Eileen's main outfit is the Chinese character for "love" which is pronounced "Ai" (あい or 愛）) encircled in a ring. Although Eileen is from China, due to the game's Japanese origin, she is voiced by . Jean Kujo is a French full-contact (Kyokushin, Ashihara kaikan, Seidokaikan, Enshin) karateka and a brainwashed assassin for J6 who debuted in Virtua Fighter 5 R. Following Goh Hinogami's defeat at the hands of Jacky Bryant in the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, he now gets his chance to prove his worth. He soon decides to target Lion Rafale specifically, unaware that they used to be childhood friends. Although Jean is from France, due to his Japanese heritage and the game's Japanese origin, he is voiced by . Dural is an android-like creature that debuted in the original Virtua Fighter. Dural is the game's boss character. According to canon, the first model was Kage-Maru's kidnapped mother. She fights with a mix of all the other characters' styles. Dural is a secret character in the series. Her name is a direct reference to the joypad manipulation needed to have her as a playable character (at least in most home version): Down, Up, Right, then A button plus Left together (D,U,R,A+L). Dural was previously a human woman. Her name was Tsukikage and she was both Kage-Maru's mother and a Kunoichi. When the mysterious corporation J6 (Judgement 6) noticed her exemplary fighting ability and resilient body, they captured her and used her as their prototype for their terrifying Dural project. Arming her body with various cybernetic enhancements and brainwashing, she became a cyborg, immune to feeling. Siba is a mystery character that appeared on the early VF1 arcade cabinets' character roster under the name "Akira". Game-wise, he appeared in Fighters Megamix but not in the actual VF series. His fighting style is indeterminate, but it is often speculated that he uses Pencak Silat since he wields a sword used in the art in his stance. Siba is actually from a prototype of Virtua Fighter but was cut from the cast by the time of game's actual release, though an icon featuring him (and mislabelled as "Akira") appears on older Virtua Fighter arcade cabinets. Siba is an Arab in a white and purple outfit equipped with a sword that charges with green energy (the World Fighting Tournament calls for no weapons other than the human body, so this counts as cheating); he is unlocked by defeating the 'Bosses' section. His stage is based upon Wolf's "desert" stage from Virtua Fighter 3. Judgement Six , J6 for short, are the organization behind the series' tournaments that plots world domination. The organization is named for the six executives who run the organization, each named for a card in the Major Arcana. *'Judgement', who unifies and controls the organization. *'The Devil', who develops conventional weapons, and is responsible for creating Dural. *'Wheel of Fortune', who handles global political affairs. *'The Moon', who funds military strife and terrorist activity. *'The Tower', who monitors the organization to its extremities. *'Death', who develops nuclear, chemical, and biological weapons. References Virtua Fighter characters Category:Sega characters Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Lists of Sega characters